


A Kiss of Forever

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Romance, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: Post Father’s Day, things are changing between the Doctor and Rose.  A kiss affirms their understanding.





	A Kiss of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on tumblr - kiss lazily.

The Pink and yellow sky turned more to bronze as the sun sank low into the horizon.  Rose lay next to the Doctor, head pillowed on the leather clad arm loosely wrapped around her propped up by the soft spongey amber grass covered ground.  A new planet to her. 

To the Doctor, it appeared like an old friend.  Not like the TARDIS but a quiet wind-swept land, almost spiritual if that was possible.  And maybe that’s why he brought her here. After her father died, visiting her mum, and leaving her uncertain about so many things.

Like the choices she’d made in her life.  Nothing quite like watching reapers almost destroy your planet or watching your father die to reassess where you fit in the universe.  Or with the Doctor. The man…alien who you might just have fallen in love with. Might? No. Definitely, in a soul searing love way. Scary and weirdly right at the same time.

“Almost there,” his Northern burr rumbled next to her.  A comfort after losing him. She curled closer, her head on his shoulder.

“So many stars,” she gushed as the bronze turned to purple turned to night dotted with masses of stars the likes of which left her awed.

“Opposite side of the galaxy so everything’s a bit turned around from this angle…from your perspective.” Lecture mode commenced but with his typical slight quip.  “See that pink cluster to the left?” His index finger, long, slightly callused pointed to her left.

“That’s Hades’ Fall.”

“Doctor, are you making stuff up?  That’s not exactly one of the Greek constellations.”  She rolled her head to meet the sparkle in his blue eyes.

“Not in your era but later, humans get better at seeing the stars.  Romantic too. This scientist who discovers it, Dr. Tesla Mejia had thing for the Persephone myth.”

“All right, can’t blame her for that.” Like the tick of a clock, Rose suddenly felt her life align.  She took a chance. “What girl wouldn’t find the dark lord of the underworld sweeping her off for an adventure romantic?  All those lost souls who needed help and a whole new world to see,” she mused.

“Maybe,” He nodded.  “Or he stole her away from the light, her mother and life, in a selfish act that endangered the whole world and made her…”  He swallowed hard. “sad and lonely, wondering if she’s ever getting home.”

Rose captured his attention, an intensity shimmering in the air between them.

“Or he taught her how to live.  There in his world where the living turned into something else, a different morality took hold and she saw what living really meant.  He showed her that the universe is a balancing act. We all walk that fine line but it’s so worth it. Just for one moment like this.”

The sky lighted with a dozen blue comets streaking by them converging on the constellation Hade’s Fall.

“Why Hade’s Fall?” she asked, turned on her side, fingers tracing the ridges and folds of his leather coat.

“Persephone,” his deep voice shivered up her spine.

“But she didn’t fall.  She went away with him and became his queen.  And Don’t for a minute think she didn’t know what she was doing with those Pomegranate seeds.  Maybe she was pretty good at finding a loop hole.”

“Clever goddess.” He stilled her hand, the weight of his palm comforting.

“So why fall?”

“Because he did.”  The words slammed into her already tight chest.  Doubts fled. For an alien who used words so well, sometimes he couldn’t seem to say what he meant.  Except, he did just then. Maybe not the human way. But his way.

Leaning into him, their faces so close, the kiss happened leisurely.  A bounce of her nose against his. Relaxed, she angled her head, lips brushing against his. No hesitation, exploration as she laid butterfly kisses on the corner of his mouth.

He remained still but didn’t object almost waiting.  Rose took her time. Not a passionate shag or die. This was Persephone wooing her Hades, comforting him with a promise life blossomed all around him. 

A dart of her tongue on the seam of his lips, she pressed her lips against his yielding to her.  There…a slight sigh. Her hands slid up to his shoulders until she lay half on him, her tongue darting into his mouth, ever slowly, gently. 

Massaging lips turned into a languid kiss, exploring each other’s mouth. A groan rumbled but in whose chest Rose couldn’t’ say.  Like the sun setting, she eased the pressure, gently tugging his bottom lip as she parted from him.

In the starlight with comets glowing in the sky, she gazed down at her personal Hades, eyes glistening in the light.  Yes, she loved him but the words seemed too important to be voiced. She curled back onto his shoulder, their legs entwined.

“Thank you for bringing me here.” Her voice hoarse form the emotions pounding in her veins, she memorized this moment.  How his fingers traced through her hair.

“You want to visit it?” He asked, and oh how her toes curled when his breath tickled her ear.

She turned to him, noses bouncing.

“Together,” she affirmed as he kissed her, one more time, deeply in affirmation before helping her up, back to the TARDIS and their next adventure.


End file.
